Born From Passion
by Ivorycat
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 4: Phoebe, longing for Cole, enters an unknown world and ends up sleeping with him, causing Phoebe to get pregnant with a baby born from lust. Now what's to come with this little bundle of terror? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 A Single Night

BORN FROM PASSION  
  
NOTE: If these Charmed characters were mine then I would change a lot about this current season but, sadly, I own none of these guys.  
  
A/N: Hello, all. This story takes place at the end of season four of Charmed, only Piper isn't pregnant. Cole had been vanished to the demon wasteland and the angel of destiny had offered the Charmed ones the chance to remove their magic, remember? Well, enjoy the story.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Phoebe lay in bed on a late Friday night, surrounded by the pillows that were also on her bed. The young witch had not been sleeping well, her mind too busy reflecting on everything that had happened lately.  
  
Paige, the new member of the Charmed sisters, had not only joined them but had also moved in. That was not a problem for Phoebe, though. Although she missed Prue greatly, Phoebe cared for Paige and was more than delighted when they had found her.  
  
Then there was the newest thing that had happened. The angel of destiny, the actual angel of destiny, had offered them the chance to change their lives; to end the rain of magic. However tempting the offer had been, the Charmed ones had respectfully declined.  
  
A part of Phoebe had wanted to remain a witch yet another part wanted it all to end. It was not because she was tired or frustrated with being a witch, but because of him; Cole.  
  
Cole had been Phoebe's husband; her true love. He was always there for her and the Charmed ones. Cole had been a real ally and a great friend. Then he turned evil. He turned truly evil and then the love between him and Phoebe no longer mattered, even though it was still there. Phoebe knew that her love for Cole would never fade, no matter how much she knew it should. Cole would always be a part of her, like it or not. Now his thoughts invaded her dreams, causing her to stay awake at night.  
  
When Phoebe had finally drifted off about an hour later she immediately found herself in dream land. She knew where she was; she knew exactly. It was the demon waste land where Cole had been banished to. Phoebe would never forget such a place.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe called, her voice soft. "Cole? Where are you? I know you're here."  
  
"You've always known me too well." Phoebe immediately sped around to see Cole standing behind her. "Hello, Phoebe."  
  
"Cole," Phoebe breath.  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole seemed to pant, reaching out to caress her cheek.  
  
Phoebe accepted the display of emotion without hesitation. "I miss you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you," Cole returned the whisper.  
  
"No." Phoebe shook her head. "If you loved me you wouldn't have tried to hurt me. You wouldn't have married me, knowing what you could do to me and my sisters."  
  
"It wasn't me," Cole said. "But it was at the same time. I loved you. At that time, though, I think I loved myself more." Phoebe flashed her eyes up at him. "All I could think about was the two of us becoming man and wife. Then it finally happened... and we were going to have a child." Phoebe looked away from him, having painful memories of that. "Phoebe, let's let it all go. Let's get out of here."  
  
"No," Phoebe murmured. She looked up at him again. "We can't. I love you and that'll never change but I will never be able to trust you. I will never be able to be with you... the way that... we want to be together."  
  
Cole leaned in to her ear and whispered, "But I can't let you go."  
  
"You won't." Phoebe found herself wounding her arms around his neck. "Because I will always be with you, Cole. Now and for-" She gasped light as Cole ran his hand down her thigh. "No, no. Stop that."  
  
"I want you," Cole said with passion.  
  
"No... we can't," Phoebe felt obligated to say. "We just can't. Cole, please just..."  
  
Cole interrupted her by pressing his lips against her neck and slowly kissing upward until he reached her cheek. Phoebe wanted, or, at least, needed to resist but she just couldn't. She worked her arms down his back, pulling her hand up the back of his shirt. She slowly pulled off his shirt and the two of them began to undress each other.  
  
In the end Phoebe found Cole on top of her, him clutching her tightly as they exchanged their love for what might be the last time.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe panted as Cole kissed all over her face. "Stop. We have to stop. W-we... I... I love you."  
  
"Oh, God, Phoebe," Cole breathed on her.  
  
Phoebe didn't resist any longer. She just couldn't. She knew that she loved Cole and no part of her wanted to let the moment they were sharing go.  
  
Abruptly, Phoebe awoke with a startled gasp, her face and body covered in sweat. She glanced at the electronic clock, reading four a.m. Phoebe rested her head against one of her pillows and panted softly, unable to believe what she had just dreamed. However... was it really just a dream?  
  
A/N: Hi, folks. I need to make something clear to you guys. I can't update this story too frequently because I have others. If you want this updated more then it all depends on the reviews, plain and simple. With that said, please review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Vague Depressed People

BORN FROM PASSION  
  
NOTE: If these Charmed characters were mine then I would change a lot about this current season but, sadly, I own none of these guys.  
  
A/N: Hello, all. This story takes place at the end of season four of Charmed, only Piper isn't pregnant. Cole had been vanished to the demon wasteland and the angel of destiny had offered the Charmed ones the chance to remove their magic, remember? Well, enjoy the story.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Paige sat at the kitchen counter later that morning, pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She looked back in time to see Piper, who was removing her jacket, and Leo walk in. Piper, with a deep sigh, took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey," Paige greeted softly, taking her cereal over to the table and pulling out a chair for herself. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Negative," Leo replied regrettably.  
  
Paige turned to Piper who said, her head propped up on her hand, "The doctor determined it. I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Oh." Paige reached out and put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I just thought..." Piper trailed off, obviously upset but kept it silent. "I was so sure I was pregnant this time."  
  
Leo put his arm around her. "Hey, it's going to be OK," he assured her. "We're going to get pregnant, Piper. I promise you."  
  
Piper released a weak smile as she said, "It's out of your hands."  
  
Paige and Leo exchanged a look, neither of them knowing what to say to her.  
  
Phoebe came down then, clad in a blue midriff and lightly colored jeans that were nearly white. She absent mindedly went over to the coffee maker, took hold of the pot, and poured herself a cup; plain black. As she took a light sip Paige approached her.  
  
"Well, morning, Ms. Sleep," Paige said, putting a hand to her hip.  
  
"Hmm?" Phoebe glanced at her family.  
  
"Phoebe, are you OK?" Leo asked with immediate concern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Phoebe said, turning away and going back to her coffee.  
  
"Phoebe, honey," Piper said, standing. "I kind of had dibs on being the vague, depressed one."  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys," Phoebe apologized lightly. "It's just that... I had this kind of weird dream last night. I barely got back to sleep."  
  
"Well, do you think it was a premonition within a dream?" Paige thought. "I mean that's happened to you before, right?"  
  
"No," Phoebe replied all too quickly and caught herself. "I... doubt that was it."  
  
"Well, what was the dream about?" Leo asked.  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment. Did she really want to share that very "graphic" dream with her very male white lighter? "Nothing," Phoebe replied simply then left the room with her coffee.  
  
"Uh huh," Paige nodded her head. "Well, she's all... oddish." She turned to the married couple. "Anyway, I'm off to bring home the bacon." Paige headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Piper said but Leo caught her arm.  
  
"You sure you feel like going to work?" Leo asked her.  
  
"Hey, you know, I'm fine," Piper said. "I mean, yes, I want to get pregnant but I can't let it take over my life. There are still things to do around here that can't just be put on hold for it."  
  
Leo nodded in agreement and Piper walked out. Leo knew she wasn't exactly all right, but she would be eventually.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short. But I loved the feedback I got on the first chapter. Keep it up and I'll update quicker. 


	3. Chapter 3 News

BORN FROM PASSION  
  
NOTE: If these Charmed characters were mine then I would change a lot about this current season but, sadly, I own none of these guys.  
  
A/N: Hello, all. This story takes place at the end of season four of Charmed, only Piper isn't pregnant. Cole had been vanished to the demon wasteland and the angel of destiny had offered the Charmed ones the chance to remove their magic, remember? Well, enjoy the story.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
A couple of days later Phoebe sat behind her desk at work, typing up her new column. She sighed deeply, removing her reading glasses. It was just so hard to concentrate on work for some reason. Phoebe just couldn't put her finger on why that was.  
  
"Phoebe?" the witch glanced up and saw Elise. "You have another inbox of "Dear Phoebe" letters."  
  
Phoebe moaned slightly. "Great..." she whispered.  
  
"You OK?" Elise asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that..." Phoebe released a breath before going on. "I've just been really tired lately. It's hard to describe. Plus I haven't been feeling that way. Think it's the stomach flu."  
  
"You really should see a doctor, Phoebe. Maybe you should finish the column from home."  
  
Phoebe nodded as she stood. "Right. I'll, uh..." she groggily went pass Elise, going out the door. "I'll do that."  
  
Piper stood behind the bar of P3, scrubbing away at the counter. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a black skirt and an olive green top. She glanced up in time to see sparkling lights beaming down, making Leo come forth.  
  
"We really have to go over this thing called doors," Piper said.  
  
"Are you all right?" Leo asked her, using his usual worried voice.  
  
"I really have to start charging for anyone who asks me that." Piper gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine. Completely fine. So I'm not pregnant this time. It's not the worse thing that has ever happened."  
  
"You just seem so calm," Leo said.  
  
"Because I am." Piper leaned over the counter and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Really."  
  
Leo smiled at her then changed his expression to strictly business. "The elders seem a little distressed."  
  
"Drama queens," Piper muttered, going back to scrubbing the counter.  
  
"I'm serious, Piper. Something has gone really wrong. It's something the elders don't even understand." Piper looked up at him seriously. "It's like something's gone... kind of out of balance."  
  
Piper sat her rag down as she asked, "Like what?"  
  
"Hard to say."  
  
"Wait. This isn't one of those the world will end, the apocalypse is coming type things is it? Because I really think we can handle that," Piper said all too calmly.  
  
"I don't know," Leo replied.  
  
"You don't know?" his wife repeated.  
  
"That's why the elders are so distressed," Leo said. "None of us has any idea what's going on."  
  
"Oh..." It was Piper's turn to worry. "Not good."  
  
Phoebe sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, playing with her hands and listening to the phones ring a couple of hours later. Abruptly, the doctor that had examined her walked out, holding a clipboard.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him, slightly started. "Oh, Dr. Port. Hi. H-how is everything?"  
  
"Well, it's a simple explanation as to why you're suffering this strange stomach flu," he explained.  
  
"Oh." Phoebe chuckled lightly. "So what's wrong, exactly?"  
  
"Nothing." The doctor smiled brightly. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."  
  
Phoebe sat stunned for a moment before abruptly collapsing onto her side onto the floor in a faint. 


End file.
